


flower crowns

by himeta



Series: lozverse [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, loz au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6690667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himeta/pseuds/himeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>taekwoon keeps on playing his ocarina though, and much later, after both of them have drifted asleep, hakyeon finds both of them still entertwined, tucked into each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flower crowns

hongbin sighed, a sigh that was more to get hakyeon's attention than to express his boredom. he was still incredibly bored though, don't be mistaken.  
hongbin was sitting among the roses in the royal garden, watching the wind blow them around. he wasn't completely sure where hakyeon was, but he knew he was nearby, for he was never too far from the prince in case someone decided to exact some sort of personal revenge on the hylians and murder their beloved prince. hongbin let out a soft laugh at the thought. hyrule was a peaceful land. no one would have a reason to attack them, as hongbin's father has good relations with probably every nearby kingdom. actually, now that he thought about it, that sketchy gerudo guy didn't sit well with him at all. his relationship with the king was friendly, if not strictly diplomatic, but his aura was still incredibly off-putting. everytime he visited the castle he gave hongbin chills.  
before hongbin could think about it anymore, he heard footsteps behind him. he turned to see a tall, purple haired man gazing down at him. "your majesty, are you alright? you have been sighing quite a bit."  
hongbin smiled softly and looked back at the roses. he envied roses, honestly. they were pretty and had no worries at all. they didn't have sketchy thief kings to deal with. "i'm just bored, hakyeon. do you think i'll be able to see taekwoon again? i want to hear him play the ocarina again."  
hakyeon hummed. "you've been asking to see him a lot. are you sure it's only because of his ocarina playing? i mean he is pretty cute!"  
hongbin didn't reply, suddenly focusing intensely on the closest flower. he didn't say anything at all, but the soft blush that colored his cheeks said more than it needed to.  
hakyeon giggled. " aw, you two are just the cutest! ah, it must be nice to be young and in love... don't worry, i'll send someone to find him, your majesty. just know that he might not be able to come immediately, as he is out finding the spiritual stones and all that heroic nonsense."  
hongbin only sighed in response, but the thought of getting to hear taekwoon play the ocarina did lift his mood. the thought of seeing him again also lifted his mood, but he would never admit that in his entire life.

 

taekwoon was close to solving the last puzzle of the temple and finally facing the boss in the forest temple when the royal messenger found him. the poor messenger looked scared as hell just standing in front of the temple. he couldn't blame him, as the temple did look super creepy, and the monsters swarming the maze outside did nothing to help it's intimidating presence. he laughed a little as the messenger all but bolted from the area not even five seconds after handing him the letter.  
"ooh! who's that from?" hyuk asked, flying around the letter obnoxiously. taekwoon swats the fairy away as if he was some kind of mosquito. "is that the royal seal? oh my god! that's probably a love letter from your boyfriend, how romantic!" hyuk gushed, every word laced with sarcasm.  
taekwoon swatted him away again, probably for the millionth time since he first met the fairy. ignoring the warm feeling lingering on his cheeks, he opened the letter and did feel a slight bit of disappointment when he realized the letter was not from prince hongbin, but his disappointment was short-lived.  
he folded the letter back up and carefully put it back in the envelope. shoving it into his back pocket, he made his way to the castle, hyuk following closely behind. he wasn't in a rush or anything though, because it's not like he wanted to see the prince or anything.

a few days later, hongbin is yet again in the garden. in fact, most of the time he doesn't have anything scheduled you can find him in the garden, never without hakyeon. he's humming an unnamed lullaby passed down from each of his family's generations, and putting together a flower crown, when he hears soft, yet familiar footsteps behind him. he doesn't have to look to know it's the very same blond haired boy as the one that's plagued a good chunk of his thoughts, and his obnoxious yet somehow lovable fairy. taekwoon doesn't say anything -- he never really does anyways -- and he sits crosslegged next to the prince, close enough for their knees to be touching. taekwoon takes out the ocarina his childhood friend wonshik gave him, and begins to play a soothing melody. hongbin begins swaying lightly to the music, and when he finishes the flower crown, he places it on taekwoon's head, and it's a perfect fit. taekwoon stops playing for a few seconds so hongbin can crawl into his lap, both of their hearts beating fast. taekwoon keeps playing though, and much later, after both of them have drifted asleep, hakyeon finds both of them still entertwined, tucked into each other.

**Author's Note:**

> mmm this one shot is mainly based off of ocarina of time but i twisted the events around a little bit.  
> for those who don't know:  
> hakyeon = impa  
> taekwoon = link  
> hongbin = zelda  
> hyuk = navi  
> wonshik = saria


End file.
